Ice Princess
by Skychaser
Summary: Leia expresses her true feelings in the South Passage, before Han determines that his time with the rebellion is up. Twoparter. HanLeia
1. Ice Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. It all belongs to the luckiest man alive, Georgie Lucas, from whose imagination sprung some of the most memorable and convincing characters of movie history. Good job, Georgie!

**Summary: Leia reveals her true feelings in the South Passage, before Han is determined to run out on her. Two-parter. (Han/Leia)**

**A/N: Okay, so, this is a two parter in reply to a challenge that was given a long, long time ago...by someone of whom I cannot remember the name. Neways, I was thinking about it the other day, and decided to go along with it. This is Part I...and Part II will hopefully be up soon. If I get enough reviews.**

**Ice Princess**

* * *

"No, maybe we should start here—" A jostling from the side caught her attention. _Well, well, look what the weequay dragged in. It's _him_. And personally, I can't believe that he is here. The _nerve_ of that man sometimes—_

Leia released her breath – for some odd reason she didn't even know she was holding it – and hallowed her breathing to listen to the conversation a few feet away.

"General, I gotta leave, I can't stay here anymore. There's a price on my head, and if I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt, I'm a dead man." Han glanced slyly in her direction. Yeah, she was watchin' all right.

"—you're a good fighter, Solo—"

She stopped there. That was enough. Good fighter. Ha! Good. I'll good fighter his—

Again, she controlled herself. After three years she still didn't understand why in the heavens this man riled her so. Everything he did! Every move he made, every breath he took, every time he ruffled that oh so cute hair of his…

Oh gods, she was doing it again. Leia commanded herself to stop and focus. Besides, he was leaving. It would do the rebellion no good at all if their figurehead died of heartbreak. As if enough things hadn't been taken from her in her short, empty span of a lifetime.

The sound of boot soles echoing on the solid iron disturbed her thoughts again.

"So, your Highness, I guess this is it?"

She looked at him, her heart pounding. _So. This is the last thing he says to me._ _"I guess this is it?"_ _What kind of a goodbye is that? All right, Leia, time to let him know that you are strong enough to do what he _can't.

"That's right." _That's_ it! _That's all I can do!_

Of course that's it. Han shrugged inwardly. What else did he expect? A confession of love? Ice Princess. A nickname rightly deserved.

"Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long, Princess." _I guess this gigantic ice ball really is your natural habitat._

Han sneered as he spun on his heel and marched out, oblivious to the odd numbered pairs of eyes that followed him from the room. Leia watched in utter disbelief. He – he was really leaving.

_If he thought he was going to get out of it that easily, he's got another thing coming. After everything he put me through…on Ord Mantell…_ Leia stepped down from her pedestal and quickly tramped across the room.

On her departure, every soul in the control room became as silent as death, waiting, listening for what was hoped to be one of the famed "Solo-Organa Battles of Wit and Will".

"Han—"

He turned as a sharp voice called his name. _So, what does the Ice Princess have to say now_? Han stopped in his icy tracks and steeled himself for another "Join the Rebellion" saga he had become quite so familiar with.

"Yes, your Highnessness—" he replied, the familiar sarcasm dripping along with newfound disdain. If she could play if off, so could he.

"I thought you had decided to stay." Leia pulled herself to full height and stood with all of the authority she could muster around this man.

"Well, the bounty hunter we ran into in Ord Mantell changed my mind—"

"Han, we need you." _Gods, was this woman _not _going to let him finish a sentence?_

"We need? Oh, what about you need?"

Leia glared. _What was he getting at?_ Sadly, she knew exactly what he was getting at.

"I need? I don't know what you're talking about."

Han's heart sank. He was crushed, defeated by a five foot tall Princess with hazel eyes and an invigorating smirk.

Fortunately, he had sarcasm to cover it up.

He clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers contemptuously.

"Probably don't." Han turned and strolled away; eager to escape from the sight that was doing nothing for the scoundrel in him. Leia followed, indignant.

"And what precisely am I supposed to know?"

"C'mon! You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me!"

"Yes!"

Han almost stopped in his tracks. His heart certainly skipped a beat. He even stumbled over a piece of ice. But she just had to keep going.

"You're a great help to us. You're a natural leader."

He rolled his eyes. Was he gonna have to lay it out for her plain? He thought he'd already done that!

Han stopped dead in his tracks, infuriated by—by…her!

"No!" he yelled, shoving a finger down and into her stunned face.

Leia stopped, a broad mixture of shock, approval, fury, and admiration flooding through her veins. Secretly, she applauded him for taking a stand. But he would never know that.

"That's not it. Come on." He stopped and leaned backwards to allow a messenger boy with a package in his hands in between them. In that instant he spotted the indignation and approval in her eyes. He leaned in closer, a coy smile lighting his features.

"Haaa, c'mon!"

Leia sputtered.

"You're imagining things!"

"Am I? Then why are you following me?" He knew exactly which nerve to strike. "Afraid I was going to leave without a goodbye kiss?"

Leia was stunned. For half a second she felt as if she'd been slapped across the face. With the truth. But her retort was not delayed, or any less than deserved.

"I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee," she snarled quietly. Han shoved another finger in her face.

"I can arrange that!" He turned and stormed off again. Only to notice she wasn't following this time. "You could use a good kiss!" he called behind him. Part of him longed for her to take him seriously.

* * *

Leia stared after him. So. He was gone. For good. She began to march towards her bunker. Where was Luke when she needed him…

* * *

Han stalked outside and stared off into the blinding white of the snow banks surrounding him. White. Like her. He rolled his eyes. Why? What was it that drew him to a short, stubborn, pain-in-the-butt, virginal, bossy, and bitter brunette? Han sighed, rubbing his head in agony. Of all the women, in the entire galaxy, his destiny landed him with this one. Why? 

Because she argued. Because she fought. Because she was bitter. Because she was the one person in this galaxy who could evoke an emotion so rare. Because.

* * *

**Well? All replies and reviews welcome!**


	2. So Few Women

**Ice Princess:  
****Chapter Two: So Few Women**

**A/N - Well...taps fingers...yeah, it's been a while. I know I didn't put this out, and I'm dreadfully sorry, but I sorta just lost my motivation, you know what I mean? Oh, and yeah, it is the same person, but I kinda changed my penname, hope that it didn't/doesn't mess you guys up too badly. I needed something new, and I'll stop blabbing now. : )**

**Maiden of Endor: **I'm very glad you like it. Thank you! Hope you get around to reading chapter two!  
**HopelessRomantic225:** Hmm, interesting I keep getting cute on this, lol. I was going for more emotion in the second part, but okay...sorry bout the continuing later part! And I love your name. I'm one of those too... ; )  
**Aladailey:** What to say to you...rofl, guess I can't make this a paragraph long, but just know that you are the only reason I finished this weekend, maybe even at all. I'm so glad you enjoyed the first part, hope you love the second part, (it's definately got a little gush in it, gotta keep things squishy). Yes, they are very stubborn. But that seems to be what they like about each other...go figure, lol ;D Love you girlie!  
**Sarah:** Thank you very much for yourcompliments, and I'm really glad you enjoyed it. I hope you get around to reading part two since it has been quite a while. ; )  
**QueenofAces:** I love your name. That's awesome. Yes, that had to be one of the best scenes in ESB, I agree. I hope I followed through well enough for you, if you get to reading again. And yeah, don'tcha just love those one word endings? I love the word "Because", it just leaves so much to the reader's imagination...  
**Solo Shodan:** Yes, yes it was pretty much taken from ESB, but that was kinda the point to get to here : P. I'm glad you like the last sentences, b/c they play a huge role at the end of this chapter as well...holdspinky to lip I hope you enjoy the last installment in my two-parter, and that it fulfills more of a desire so that rounds of applause may be heard!  
**BlueSaber:** Ah, such a wonderful person. You are a great read and a great reviewer. I love your fanfics, and I'm very glad that you enjoy mine. As I said earlier, it is one of my favorite scenes from ESB, and the challenge was to recreate what happened between Han and Leia in the "true south passage scene", the one that Han mentions in the infirmary. And about the eye thing...slaps self in forhead Please, feel free at any time to correct me. I won't jump on you...often ; )

**A/N - Well, I really hope that whomever reads this thoroughly enjoys it , and leaves me feedback! As always, literature is left open to interpretation. Read on and have fun!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:  
So Few Women**

_

* * *

_

_Stupid, stubborn man. Doesn't even know. Doesn't want to know. Doesn't care. Shouldn't care. Should he?_

Leia tapped the frozen metal with her gloved hand, the sound echoing with a dull thud in the empty, iced room. Was it so dreadful? Was it so appalling that she felt at home here, alone, surrounded by paperwork and war duties? Numbers. Numbers and letters. Meaningless fragments, each representing a life, or a rank, or a source of vitality.

_It's not _so_ dreadful._

She dropped (read-_threw_) the data pad onto the rigid table and huffed a sigh.

Where in the galaxy was Luke?

* * *

"Why'd you take this apart now?" 

_Stupid Wookiee_.

"I'm tryin' to get us outta here and you take this –"

"Excuse me sir, but I – " Han glanced up as a scowl etched into his features. _What now?_

"Put 'em back together, right now!" he commanded in a huff, ignoring both the anger in the Wookiee's eyes and the golden annoyance that had so far mastered the uncanny ability to track him down at the worst moment possible.

"Might I have a word with you please?"

_No._

"What'd ya want?"

"It's Princess Leia, sir. She's been trying to get you on the communicator – "

_Figures._

"I turned it off. I don't wanna talk to her." _Don't wanna see her, don't wanna touch her, don't wanna smell her, don't wanna rip those gods-forsaken beautiful red lips from her frozen little face – _

"Princess Leia is wondering about Master Luke. He hasn't come back yet. She doesn't know where he is." _And she thinks I do? What does she want anyhow with that scrawny little – _

"I don't know where he is."

"Nobody knows where he is."

_Dense piece a' junk._

"What do you mean 'nobody knows'." _It's just one of those days. I gotta do everything myself around here in this crappy little – _

Han turned to yell for the person he hoped would have the answer. Mainly so he could _leave_.

"Deck officer! Deck officer!" Threepio followed persistently, seriously doubting he would be fortunate enough for Captain Solo to allow him to complete his message from the Princess.

"Excuse me, might I – " Han turned and slapped a hand over the cold metal, vowing that if that walking combustion engine didn't shut it, he would riddle it with laser blasts.

"Do you know where commander Skywalker is?" The blank look was not comforting.

"I haven't seen him." _Oh, for the loving mother of –_

"It is possible he could have come through the south entrance." Han struggled not to roll his eyes. His tongue didn't quite make it that far.

"It's _possible_. Why don't you go find out? It's getting dark out there." _Recruits. All the damn Alliance could afford._

"Excuse me sir." Han turned in a slight daze towards the Falcon as a sickened feeling settled in his stomach. Maybe Leia was on to something…

"Might I inquire what's going on?"

"Why not?"

Threepio fumed, slightly puzzled.

"Impossible man." _See if I give you the rest of the Princess's message._ "C'mon Artoo, let's find Princess Leia. Between ourselves, I think Master Luke is in considerable danger."

* * *

Han stood at the icy hole in the wall that separated him from…from what? His feet were, to his knowledge, frozen. _Good gods. Who knew the south passage got so cold?_ Who said it was actually the south passage. What an idiot. What was he going to say? 

_Hey Your Highnessness, I'm leavin' and everything, but I just wanted you to know that I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know why. Don't really like it either. But I think you've worked your icy little heart in between the crevices of my solid one._

Yeah, that would work. Great. Ah, who gave a flying piece of bantha fodder anyway? He thought that maybe –

_Just shows a person what thinkin'll do. Ain't nothin' but trouble._

His stomach dropped below his pant line and he turned on his right foot to began the dishonorable retreat. Not exactly like he would have won the battle anyway. Any conflict he fought with her was lost no matter the outcome.

Not two steps into his withdrawl, he heard the faint, slick sound he distinctly knew of ice against ice. He was caught.

And worse, he was caught in parting.

"Captain Solo." It was a statement. Not a greeting, not a question. A statement.

"Your Highness." He turned to face her, hastening to raise the typical defenses. What he noticed managed to sock him in the gut.

As regal as ever, she stood, her height not even a hindrance to her stature. But there it was. It caught him off guard and boiled his insides.

A crack. A tear. Barely noticeable. Smaller than a stray hair in her crown of braids. It was there, crying out for the world to see, to hear, to take notice.

She stared. At him. Behind him. Through him, also distinguishing the change in feature, the untarnished moment of pure astonishment and the leveling of walls between them. She opened her mouth to speak, not more than a whisper.

"Han, I –" she stopped and closed. _Where is Luke?_

"Hey, look Your Majesty, we'll find him."

It seemed as if the pirate could read her thoughts. And that terrified her.

"It's not…not…" She stared at her feet. Boots. White. Mystery. A clean palette.

Han stared at her. Where was the spicy, bitter, constipated snowball he'd known for so long? He'd seen a glimpse of it in the hallway earlier, a retreating flicker of emotion. Could it be? Was this life – maybe – too much? A sudden desire to wrap his arms and taker her away from the pain harassed him for a second too long. And then she looked up. Broken.

And he wanted nothing more than to be there. Before his mind could argue, he swiftly closed the two feet between them and placed one hand underneath her chin, wrapping the other arm around her waist in a friendly gesture. And then came the most disturbing thing of all.

A tear. Solid, round, a slow pearl on the side of her face that slid as smoothly as bead of water on ice.

"Hey now. No tears, Princess. C'mon, we'll find him. I already told you. I'm sure, he's gotta be somewhere out there – "

"No," she choked out. "I-I can feel it. Ss-something bad. And you." She jerked her neck upward, praying to any god out there that he would take her in his arms and melt this frozen fear. But he didn't. He wouldn't.

"Look, if I have to, I'll go find him –"

"No. See, that's just it. I-I can't lose Luke, Han. It'll be like losing part of me. But you…" A hesitation. Words that wouldn't come. Could she start over? As white as the snow that was their cocoon. Words were a mystery. What did they mean? Devotion? Certainly not. She looked up at him, staring. Trance-like. Did he realize -?

And before the words were processed, they exited the cursed hole in her face.

"I can lose Luke and live. But without you, I'd have nothing left to live for."

And there it was. Han stared. He didn't think he'd ever felt so emotionally void in his life. The stolid, sworn princess. And him. He bent his head low and slightly brushed his lips against hers, then released his hold and stepped back three paces.

"Well, Sweetheart. We'll find him." He turned, and there she was. Back again. The short, stubborn, pain-in-the-butt, virginal, bossy, and bitter brunette.

"I certainly hope so, Captain." She turned and began the solemn march towards the command center. She stopped. "And will you still be leaving?" Han smiled in her wake.

A crack.

"I guess that'll depend." She resumed her walk, a hidden smile buried in her that no one would ever see. Except him.

Han sighed, rubbing his head in agony. Of all the women, in the entire galaxy, his destiny landed him with this one. Why?

Because she argued. Because she fought. Because she was bitter. Because she was the one person in this galaxy who could evoke an emotion so rare.

Because she was a mystery bigger than every star and heaven and more vast than the reaches of space.

Because so few women were.

**End.**

* * *

**It is a fanfiction sin to read without reviewing.**

Seriously guys, please review. I'd really like to know what you think.  
(and sorry to whoever it is that puts that...I stole it cause it always convicts me!)


End file.
